The End of the Transformers
by Gage39
Summary: TF:A  What happens when a breach of trust leads to 2 million stellarcycles in a stasis prison?  Find out as Ratchet recounts the events leading up to and the subsequent consequences of the Autobots betrayal of Bumblebee.    Better than it sounds!


The End of the Transformers

My name is Ratchet, I am a medibot or rather I used to be. Long ago I fought in the Great Wars along heroes such as Optimus Prime, Jazz, Ironhide and Bumblebee against the Decepticons. Many years later they arose again, from the graves as it were and once again I found myself fighting alongside Optimus Prime, or rather his grandson, Prowl, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and the techno-organic Sari.

For many years we fought valiantly but then something that we did not expect happened. Bumblebee was half-Decepticon/Half-Autobot and in the event that he betrayed them they had infected him with a virus that would slowly, but surely offline him. Given suitable time I could have come up with a cure for him but the virus worked fast. Finally we decided to place Bumblebee in cryo-stasis and that we would awake him whenever we discovered the cure. Bumblebee was reluctant but upon assurances from us that we would awake him the astrosecond we discovered the cure or that we would offline him permanently if we couldn't he agreed.

I had thought that that was the saddest day of my long life but I was sadly mistaken. Sentinel Prime, the glitch, discovered that Bumblebee had been half-Decepticon and forbade me from attempting to find the cure. To insure that we didn't awake him, Sentinel stole Bumblebee's body and threw him into place along with a transwarp thruster so that he would warp around space randomly for eternity. Sentinel was not stupid and knew that we could easily track our friend so he blocked Bumblebee's signal so that we couldn't find him.

Five human years to the day I finally found the cure. But instead of rejoicing my spark felt heavier than it ever had before. Now we had taken precautionary measures when we put 'Bee into stasis; namely the only way to awake him was by the use of four unique codes that each one of us had possession of. After a long discussion we gave our codes to everybody else in the event that one of us stumbled upon 'Bee by accident or should three of us offline we could still awake him. I also gave all of them the coding of the cure for the virus.

Many years passed and eventually they all died one-by-one.

Bulkhead was the first to go. He had never been able to forgive himself for not going after Bumblebee especially since Bumblebee would have gone after him, no matter what Sentinel Prime threatened him with. Bulkhead didn't die of anything particularly fancy; he just was suffering the effects of a broken spark. Not that he was in love with Bumblebee but they had been brothers of the spark for years before the rest of us had ever met them. I was with him in his last hours; towards the end he no longer recognized me but kept calling out to Bumblebee; pleading with him to forgive him for not coming to find him.

Prowl went the same way he crept into our lives, silently. He simply fell into recharge one day and never awake. Optimus and I found him gazing at a datapad with 'Bee's picture on it with the saddest expression I have ever seen on his faceplate.

Optimus went more slowly. He lingered between worlds for many days. On the last day we discussed things of the past; Bulkhead, Prowl, and Bumblebee. It was the first time in over one thousand years that we had uttered the name of our missing comrade. He told me that the worst thing about the situation was not the fact that Bumblebee was somewhere out there in space just transwarping around, but the look on Bumblebee's face as he went into stasis. He had looked so trusting, he had trusted us, trust Prime to wake him up and we had never bothered to even look for him.

I made a promise to Prime that day; I swore to him that I would find Bumblebee, that I would find and then awaken him. Then apologize profusely for abandoning him.

I have set out in Omega Supreme who is once again in stasis mode to accomplish my mission. There is a new crew aboard this ship now. They are the descendents of those who have passed on before. My time is drawing near now, I can sense it; can feel my spark ebbing away. But I must find Bumblebee.

I have made my decision; I will give the codes and the coding for the cure to Optimus Prime's grandson who is also named Optimus Prime. He is much like his grandfather; honest, loyal, and kind. He will find Bumblebee; he will awaken my fallen comrade and give him the cure along with the datapads that we have left for him, each one containing a message from the rest of us.

I will pass on, the others have passed on, and eventually Bumblebee will pass on but first he will live and will teach those who come after him so that we may not be forgotten.

I only hope he can forgive us.

A/N: I really hope you like this story. It just got stuck in my head and wouldn't go away so I gave up and wrote it. Please review and tell me what you think.

A/N/N: Do you think I should continue this story? Please let me know if you think I should write a story that either goes before or after it or even both. Also: if some brave soul decides that they would like to attempt to undertake the momentous feat of writing either a prequel, a sequel or both please send me a private message and I will get back to you.


End file.
